


Very God-Like, Don't You Agree?

by Cunninglinguist



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Bath Sex, Bodily Fluids, Body Worship, Candles, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Established Relationship, Facials, Fire, Fluff, God Complex, Gratuitous Conversations About Religion, Gratuitous Smut, Idiots in Love, Kink Negotiation, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pyromania, Religious Discussion, Rimming, Sort Of, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tongues, Venom Doesn't Understand, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunninglinguist/pseuds/Cunninglinguist
Summary: Eddie has a kink that Venom has a tough time understanding, but he does his best. In which Eddie and Venom start a fire, talk about religion, and have a lot of sex.





	Very God-Like, Don't You Agree?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I use he/him pronouns for the symbiote, and both Eddie and Venom switch between "I," "you," and "we" when referring to themselves & each other. I know this isn't how it's done in the comics, but it's how I'm doing it here. 
> 
> For a good time, listen to [Napalm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WPz6XvQNNOw) while you read this.
> 
> I own none of these characters & am making zero dollars off of this work; it's all for fun. This is also completely and utterly unbeta'd; all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

**Keep going, Eddie.**

Eddie Brock panted as he ran with preternatural strength through the parking lot, the pavement glowing orange in the light of the flames. “But don’t we need to stop? At least try to put it out?”

 **We don’t!** An abrasive irritation bordering on rage simmered just under his skin. 

“But I—“ Eddie tried desperately to slow down, mind throbbing as he warred with Venom for control of his body-- _their_ body.

**It is far too dangerous for us.**

“Let me at least call 911.”

**Someone has already done that.**

“Buddy. Come on.”

**Fine.**

Eddie slowed briefly enough to catch his breath and pulled his phone out of his back pocket with shaky hands. As he spoke to the dispatcher, he turned to face the fire, taking in its magnificent, terrible beauty, heart rate speeding up in the presence of its unstoppable, uncontainable force, flames piercing the night sky like blades…

 **Stop thinking about it.** The hair on the back of Eddie’s neck stood on end; he could almost feel the damp heat of Venom’s mouth against his ear. **Stop thinking about it like _that_.**

“Sorry.” Eddie found himself flying again, lungs burning as Venom propelled them in the opposite direction of the burning, abandoned factory. It wasn’t often, but sometimes he wished that he could block Venom from his thoughts for the most infinitesimal moment, just so he could briefly revel in his strange inclinations. Inclinations that, up until relatively recently, he had only entertained in the darkest, most secret pockets of his mind.

**Tough shit. You can hide nothing from us.**

“Oh, yeah. That. Thanks for the reminder, I’d completely forgotten.”

A tense silence fell as Venom led them far and away from the blazing destruction. Sirens wailed as they moved in perfect unison through the night; the only thing Eddie could sense aside from his own heavy breathing was the nearly palpable vibration of Venom’s fury. By allowing himself just one, tiny peek at the flames, just one stolen moment of purely theoretical indulgence in his pyromaniac fantasies, Eddie had confused and awakened the wrath of his symbiotic soulmate.

**Fire is lethal to us, Eddie, especially a fire of that size. It would have been lethal to you before we became one, too. It is dangerous, Eddie, and we must avoid it at all costs.**

“I know--it’s not--look, it’s just a kink, okay? A weird, fucked up kink that I’ve had for a while...I don’t get it either, V. And I’d never act on it, ever, but I can’t help the way it makes me feel.”

**Kink? Like choking, or getting tied up, or blindfolded? Or when you let me--**

“ _God_ , stop. Uh, yeah, like that, but...this is sort of different. It’s pure fantasy. It’s not like I’m going around setting things on fire, or even that I enjoy being near things that are on fire--you know I tried to stop that guy back there, but you were too busy trying to bite off his head and he fired off a round right into the explosives--”

**We know. We were there, Eddie.**

“Yeah, but I feel like you’re not getting that the fire wasn’t _my_ fault. You do realize that, don’t you? Just because I...just because it makes me…”

**We know it was not our fault, or your fault, but you still feel strong sexual arousal in the presence of fire, even though you know it could separate or kill us.**

Eddie swallowed thickly. His symbiote’s bluntness still managed to startle him. “I--”

 **We know you do not wish to be separated from us, nor to die. We do not understand why something that could kill or separate us is so exciting to you, Eddie.** Eddie knew something else was coming from the pause that hung between them like a spider’s web. **We do not understand...why we are not enough for you.**

Waves of Venom’s disquiet and sadness rippled through Eddie, surprising him with their depth. He wished that they could stop for a moment, so that they could both become corporeal and he could reassure his symbiote with physical affection. “Oh, hey. No. Come on, V. Don’t put it like that. It’s not like that.”

**You will have to explain to us how it is, then.**

“I will. I promise, I will. Well. I’ll try. But we gotta get the fuck out of here first.”

**Copy that.**

Neither of them said another word as they ran and ran, ghosting through back roads and plowing through patches of dead trees, until finally they reached the city. Eddie could feel the odd tingle around his brain that he knew to be the deepest of his symbiote’s thoughts, the ones that he did not always share with Eddie. The desire to discover what was going on in the mysterious recesses of his shadow self nearly brought him to his knees. 

Though it was nearly 3 o’clock in the morning, and no one would have paid his sweat-soaked, sooty exterior any mind, Eddie let Venom slip them stealthily from alleyway to alleyway until they finally arrived on Eddie’s block.

“So, damn. It’s been a hell of a night. What are we having?” asked Eddie as they approached Mrs Chen’s. If there was one way to get Venom talking, or at least pacify him, it was with food.

**Not hungry.**

Eddie stopped. “What?”

**You heard us.**

“Yeah, I heard some bullshit. I _know_ we’re starving--ah, feel that? Our stomach just rumbled. Irrefutable evidence against this ‘not hungry’ bullshit. Come on, don’t be like this.” Eddie swung the door open. “Hey, Mrs. Chen. How’s it hanging tonight?”

“Same old, Eddie, same old. How about you?” She peered at him over her glasses. “How’s Venom?”

Venom’s chuckle ran through him like a warm embrace. **We like her, Eddie. She asks about us.**

Relieved by the moment of levity, Eddie grinned and ducked into the frozen food aisle. “We’re great, thanks. You know, same old, same old.”

**Tater tots. Lots of tater tots.**

“Oh, _now_ he wants to eat.” Eddie shook his head.

**And the chicken pincers.**

“Chicken _fingers_ , buddy?” Eddie reached into the freezer. 

**No!** Eddie grit his teeth, arm outstretched but immobile as Venom stayed his hand. **The blue bag. The red bag is...bullshit.**

“Ha! Okay, Jesus fucking Christ.” 

**You have yet to adequately explain this ‘Jesus fucking Christ,’ yet you say it frequently. We have surmised from last week’s partial conversation about religion that it is like your God, is it not?** Venom’s amusement was as palpable as his rage has been earlier. 

“Kinda, yeah.” Eddie huffed out a laugh as he pulled more blue bags out of the freezer. “Jesus is God’s son, so...yeah. I can’t believe you remember all that shit I said. We were pretty drunk, right?”

**Yes, we were. But we remember everything you say, Eddie.**

“You’re a great listener. I’ll tell you more about Jesus later, if you want.”

**Fine. We have one last request before we leave.**

“Yeah?” 

**Let us take the lead.**

“Fine.”

Eddie closed his eyes, allowing the comforting warmth of Venom to blanket his body like a second skin, mind floating pleasantly as he ceded control. He shuffled for a few slow steps, his shoulder grazing a rogue rack of chips. When it was clear that they had arrived at Venom’s destination, he opened his eyes. 

“What..? Candles? I thought you hated fire. Isn’t that why you’re so pissed at—ah!”

Eddie lurched forward, plunging his hand violently into the shelves, knocking several cheap air fresheners to the ground. When he finally pulled free, he was holding four 14-day candles.

“V, what—“

**Shut up and bring everything to the counter, Eddie.**

Though slightly disconcerted by the prickle of anticipation in Venom’s voice, he obeyed, offering Mrs Chen’s bemused smile a little shrug as he paid for his odd purchase. 

“So...should I even bother asking?” Eddie smirked as they strolled down the street, ignoring the quizzical looks of two drunk guys fumbling for a cell phone just outside of a closing bar.

**Later. Now, tell me more about your God.**

“Uh, okay.” Eddie cleared his throat. “So, he’s not really ‘my’ God, anymore, as I’ve explained to you, but God essentially functions as a moral compass for the spiritually inclined. Or, in many cases, an excuse, for the less, ah, scrupulous among us.”

**Moral? Spiritual?**

“Yeah. Okay, moral is...good and bad, right. Like when we’re deciding whose heads you can bite off. We’re using our moral compass to judge them on whether or not they’re good, and they can live, and keep their head, or bad, like the arms dealer in the factory tonight, who really fucking sucked and deserved to be torn apart and, uh, eaten. Got it?”

**Got it.**

“And spirituality is like...faith? Do you...hmm, how do I explain this.” He pulled out his keys. “Even though no one has been able to prove that God exists, or, conversely, doesn’t exist, many people believe that he does, and that he will have the final say in where we go when we die.”

**Interesting. So your God is a killer?**

“No, ha. No. Well, yeah, actually, I guess, depending on how you look at it. But in this case, I mean that God is in control of meting out judgment. Sending you to heaven or hell. So, if you’re a bad person, and you make a bunch of bad decisions, or _sins_ , you go to hell, where you’re punished with unimaginable and horrifying torture for all eternity, and—“

**But who needs God to do this, when it is what we do already, when we decide whose pancreases to eat and heads to bite?**

“Good point, but not everyone has someone like us around to help out with that. Plus, this is more of, like, a personal, soul-related thing. It’s about what happens to somebody after they die, which, in the case of God and most religions, depends on the choices they’ve made throughout life.”

**We do not understand. Nothing happens after humans die, they rot in the ground until they rejoin the soil.**

“Okay, sure, but not everybody believes that, since the existence of a person’s soul, or their essence that goes beyond their physical body, hasn’t been proved or disproved. That’s the thing with faith.” Eddie locked the door and set their groceries onto the kitchen counter. “It’s all stuff people believe in to make them feel better about everything. Or sometimes worse. Plus, people are scared as shit of the idea that there’s _nothing_ left after death.”

 **We see. What an absurd notion.** Venom’s laughter rumbled through him. **Your kind has a warped and nonsensical interpretation of reality.**

“Hey, _my_ kind?” Eddie felt the lovely, gentle pull of Venom separating slightly from him as he downed a huge glass of water, and then another. “Anyway. So bad people go to hell, and good people, or virtuous people, go to heaven, which is supposed to be the opposite of hell--”

Venom’s head materialized, rows of teeth glinting in the moonlight filtering in through the window. **Sounds boring. I want to know more about hell.**

“Uh--“

**Never mind, we no longer care. Eddie, we are filthy, let’s have a bath.**

“What?”

**We are, according to most humans’ hygienic standards, disgusting, are we not?**

“Hurtful, but yes, that’s true.”

**And we are also, we believe, quite tense—our legs are sore from so much running.**

Eddie nodded, immediately aware of the ache in his hamstrings and calves. “Yeah, but...uh, I was just gonna make us some food and jump in the shower like I usually do. I was kinda hoping you could deal with the aches and pains.”

**No. Not yet. Run the bath. And bring the candles. It will be…relaxing.**

Three months ago, Eddie would have bristled at such a seemingly odd request from his symbiote, but now he rolled with the punches. Venom was endlessly fascinated by humanity; this fascination led to frequent conversations about everything under the sun, from concepts of science, art, and religion to, more recently, the vastly intriguing topics of sexuality and human anatomy. Specifically _Eddie’s_ sexuality and anatomy.

Eddie’s cheeks flushed as he turned the spigot on, recalling the first time that he had allowed Venom to share in his self pleasure. As symbiotes were an asexually reproducing species, Venom had been rapt the first time that Eddie, riddled with almost two months of self-imposed sexual frustration, had caved and jerked off in front of him. The booming voice in his head had lowered to a reverent near-whisper as Venom watched, respecting Eddie’s wishes to keep his hands and tentacles to himself, opting instead to murmur filthy things directly into his ear. Between his words, the heat of his breath on his face, and the occasional involuntary trickle of saliva on his neck, the encounter had culminated in what was, to Eddie’s initial shock, the most mind-blowing sexual experience of his life to date. He’d known immediately that he was open to trying more. 

In fact, the moment he’d recovered, he’d allowed Venom to undress him, those opalescent eyes trained on his face, cataloguing his every reaction, vicious mouth turned gentle as he nibbled at his neck and licked into his mouth, a warm, slick tendril wrapped perfectly around his aching cock, pulsating around him until he was crying out and coming harder than he ever had, all over his bedroom floor.

 **That was quite the adventurous night. We learned so much about you, Eddie. You loved it.** Venom’s voice was thick with something dark that made goosebumps break out over Eddie’s flesh. **We loved it, too, Eddie. Your pleasure is our pleasure.**

“Oh, my God.” Eddie’s thumb slipped on the shitty lighter, hands trembling as he lit the candles. “You’re really making it difficult to concentrate.” 

**Are you sure your arousal is our fault, and not because of the flames?**

“Ah, there it is. I was wondering when it would come up.”

Another bout of the symbiote’s laughter warmed Eddie’s blood. So he wasn’t _too_ mad, then. **Would you like us to undress?**

“I think I can manage all by myself. Thanks, though.” Eddie’s face heated further as he pulled off his filthy sweatshirt, a glance in the mirror reminding him how very singular his existence had become—though his face was materialized, Venom’s gooey black essence clung to his flesh, a constant reminder of their oneness that he had come to love. Eddie pushed his jeans to the ground, the approving groan that rippled through him sending blood rushing between his thighs. 

**Divine.** Black tendrils skimmed the top of the bathwater. **Get in.**

“Careful, I’m gonna think you’re only doing this because seeing me all wet and naked is some kinda freaky sex fantasy, instead of out of the goodness of your heart,” said Eddie with a little smirk as he slowly sank into the tub, unable to suppress a moan of relief as the warm water enveloped him. 

Venom’s face hovered just before Eddie’s, deadly grin widening licentiously. **Why can’t it be both?**

Eddie laughed and tentatively cupped Venom’s face, smiling at the noise his symbiote’s tendrils made as they fluttered happily in the water. “Fair enough. Aren’t you gonna join me?”

Venom’s eyes raked appraisingly over Eddie’s body as he disappeared for the briefest of moments. Eddie felt a soothing presence at his back, then Venom’s pointy chin resting on his shoulder as sinewy black arms encircled his waist, legs bracketing his own. He was at once overcome with gratitude to be alive, to be sharing his life, his body with this being, this wonderful entity...though his form was so massive that it displaced some bath water, but not so much that Eddie had to worry about flooding the neighbors.

**We didn’t flood them last time, either. That was never a real danger.**

“It so was. Shut up.” Throwing all pretense to the wind, Eddie turned and straddled Venom’s lap, inner thighs aching at the accommodation. Venom wrapped his host in his arms and kissed him. Eddie sighed at the thick tongue pushing fervently between his lips, already hard and throbbing with need. Venom knew every last inch, every last _molecule_ of Eddie’s body, inside and out, like the back of his massive fist; he knew exactly where to touch, how hard to push, how to kiss him to send him hurtling into oblivion. A lovely, blood-hot tentacular hardness materialized between strong thighs to stroke sinfully against Eddie, unleashing a deep yearning that surged through the both of them like wildfire, a longing for more, to be as close together as possible, to consume and be consumed in turn.

**Do you trust us, Eddie?**

Eddie gasped as tendrils curled gently around his thighs, snaking upwards to brush against his cock. “You know I do.”

**Good.**

Heart hammering, Eddie allowed his lover to gently maneuver him so his back rested against the symbiote’s solid chest. Wisps that appeared as ephemeral as smoke insinuated themselves under Eddie’s thighs, spreading him until his hips ached. New tentacles unfurled from all sides and gripped his forearms, anchoring his upper body against Venom’s.

“Damn,” breathed Eddie, a hot bead of pre-come dripping slowly down his prick as his body was manipulated. 

**You are stunningly beautiful like this, Eddie.** Venom’s teeth grazed the sensitive flesh of his neck as the little tentacles teased lower, pressing ever so slightly against his asshole.

Eddie pulled fruitlessly at his restraints, eyelids fluttering as he tried desperately to grind down, to fill the emptiness there that felt so wrong when he could have his lover inside of him, filling him so perfectly—

 **Be patient, Eddie.**

“God. You’re driving me crazy, V,” he whispered. 

**There you go again, with your ‘God.’ We wonder, is this God what humans would call a ‘superior life form?’** Eddie bit his swollen bottom lip at the sensation of that long, hot tongue trailing across his shoulder blades.

“Well, it’s—-oh, _damn_ , that’s good—hmm, it’s not really like that, but—“

**It is a commonly held belief amongst my kind that we are a superior life form, that humans are to be subdued, dominated, and used. Blake believed the same. Tell me, Eddie: does this mean that, in a way, I am just like your God?**

Eddie breathed out a laugh. “Fuck, if you put it like that, then...yeah.”

Venom’s satisfaction filled the room. **Fascinating. Up on your knees, Eddie.**

Momentarily pulled from the stupor of his arousal, Eddie looked back at his grinning counterpart. “Are you gonna tell me what you have in mind?”

Venom leaned forward for a kiss so fiery, their teeth clacked together. Eddie’s stomach flipped as the force of his symbiote’s adoration hit him like a lightning bolt. He lost himself in the mania of their shared pleasure for what could have been a couple of minutes or thousands of years, and when he resurfaced, Venom had positioned him on all fours, his back arched shamelessly, face resting on pillowed tentacles so as to avoid pressing against the grimy tile of his shower walls. 

“What, ah, what’re you gonna do to me?” If he’d had his wits about him, Eddie would have hated how desperate he sounded, breaths coming out in ragged pants as his cock dripped into the bath water. 

**Taste,** came the answering primal boom, and before Eddie’s brain could process what was happening, that massive tongue was licking a slow, wet path from his tight balls, then up, pausing to press _just there_ , then lapping further up to his lower back, then back down again. Venom paused, as though savoring his taste, before repeating the whole torturous thing again, and again...

Eddie tried to squirm, but Venom’s inexorable grip held him in place as he kept licking, up and down, razor sharp teeth teasing pleasure-pain against sensitive flesh as his tongue explored. He was gasping, close to begging when Venom finally, _finally_ zeroed in on his clenching hole. 

“Oh, yeah. Oh, _fuck_ , right there,” he sighed, knuckles aching as the tip of that tongue probed at him. 

**You taste so good. We could eat you for hours.** Venom’s tongue briefly abandoned his hole to slide through his thighs and lap at the precome slicking his cock. **So good, everywhere, Eddie.**

With a groan, Eddie buried his face in the cushion of tentacles. Taking this for the invitation it was, Venom wriggled his tongue inside of him. 

The entire world narrowed to the unbelievable white-hot stretch as Venom worked like Eddie’s orgasm was his sole purpose in life, copious amounts of his saliva dribbling down Eddie’s shaking thighs as he lapped and slurped. Vaguely, Eddie registered the sound of his own voice, coming out in pitiful little pleas and encouragements, wanton groans as he was filled up, so gorgeously full of his symbiote, whose lust and devotion thrummed insistently in his blood. 

**Eddie, your pleasure is exquisite. I can feel it from inside of you.**

“Oh holy hell, it feels so good, V, you feel so good,” he gasped as Venom simultaneously pressed deeper inside of him and stroked his aching prick. 

**This is nearing the ideal balance of pain and pleasure for you...but you would like it to hurt a bit more, would you not?**

“So good,” breathed Eddie, feeling the tongue thicken inside of him, almost to the point of pain, before pressing exquisitely against his prostate. “Hurts so good.” 

**Am I just like your God, Eddie?**

“Yes, you’re just like God. Fuck, you’re better than God,” babbled Eddie, drool slicking his chin as he desperately bucked his hips back against Venom’s face. 

**_We_ are better than God, Eddie. Better than flames. Together, we are better than nature, than life, than death.** Warm fingers materialized to clutch at Eddie’s hand as Venom ate ravenously, lovely little tendrils pulling feverishly at Eddie’s cock. Eddie squeezed his hand, heart constricting with something beyond pleasure, hurtling higher and higher, bracing himself for what he knew would be a mind-shattering orgasm as he rolled his hips, chasing the feeling, when— 

Suddenly, Venom withdrew everything but his anchoring grip, and the pleasure came to a screeching halt. 

“What the fuck?” Eddie came crashing down, the delicious heat unspooling in his stomach kinking up and turning cold. He turned back towards his grinning, traitorous love, who slurped his tongue lasciviously into his mouth. “Why did you stop? I was gonna come.” 

**Patience, Eddie. Patience.**

God _dammit_. Just as Eddie was about to slump against the wall, bereft, Venom’s amorphous, tentacular mass kneaded at his legs, slinking up his torso, until he was entirely supported by his symbiote. 

“What are you doing?” Eddie bit his lip as Venom maneuvered his body so that they were facing one another, teasing over his cock as he pushed his legs apart. 

**God does not have to tell the mortal what he is doing.** Candlelight bounced off of many rows of teeth as Venom’s tentacles wrapped around the cheap 14-day candles that had been burning in the windowsill. Eddie’s eyelids fluttered, perspiration breaking out on his forehead at the sight of them. 

**Especially when he knows how much the mortal will enjoy it.**

“Oh, now I’m nothing but a ‘mere mortal’ to your majestic, superior state of being?” Eddie crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, going for indignant...though the shuddering breath he could barely suppress when another tentacle returned to the base of his erection likely gave him away. 

**No**. Venom lunged at Eddie, letting out a monstrous growl as he forced his lips apart and fucked his mouth with the same tongue that had just fucked his ass. Eddie’s eyes rolled back in his head, the flames of the hovering candles catching on his tears like kaleidoscopes as he choked and drooled. All he knew was Venom, and he couldn’t remember a time when he knew differently--nor did he want to. Overwhelmed, he whimpered around the intrusion, cock pulsing almost painfully in the grip of those tentacles, hole open and _wanting_. 

**You are everything to us, we are incredible together, and it is all because of you, Eddie, my love.** Venom wrapped his tongue around Eddie’s cock as his tentacles slid deep inside of him, fucking him in rapid, forceful strokes, and Eddie threw his head back and grit his teeth until the muscles in his neck strained with effort. 

“God,” he breathed, back arching as he felt himself teetering on the brink. Just when he thought he could take no more, Venom boomed, **We want to hear our name on your lips when you come. Not God’s, ours.**

Colors burst behind Eddie’s eyes as his symbiote upended all the candles at once, two pouring delicious, hot wax on Eddie’s hard nipples and heaving chest, which dribbled down to his stomach, the others dripping onto his cock and thighs at the same time Venom’s tongue gave a perfect, wet _twist_ and the deft tentacles moving within him massaged his prostate, dissolving Eddie’s grasp on reality. 

**Come, Eddie.**

A great shudder of ecstasy tore him apart and he came all over his stomach and Venom’s face in thick spurts, muscles seizing up as he cried out over and over, “Venom, Venom, _Venom_!” 

**Yes, Eddie, yes. Just like that. Beautiful, so beautiful.** Venom fucked him through it, keeping pressure on his prostate as he spent himself entirely, come mingling with the wax drying on his body.

Time stretched languidly as Eddie’s brain sluggishly came back online. When it did, he was treated to the sight of a smirking symbiote lapping the come from his body, though he’d left his face dirty and glistening with his copious release. 

“Damn,” was all that Eddie could manage, watching the pink thickness of Venom’s tongue against his softening cock. “Wow, V. That might have been our best yet.” 

**It was. You are exquisite. I so enjoy watching you come undone.**

“You’re really fucking good at making me come undone. And those candles were…” Eddie shook his head, exhaling loudly. Venom had relit them. 

**We have decided that we like the candles. They are like a way to keep your precious flames as pets. Very God-like, don’t you agree?**

Eddie barked out a laugh, reaching for his washcloth. “You know what? That makes a surprising amount of sense.” 

**Indeed. This way, they are small and contained enough to bring to bed and get you extra worked up without jeopardizing us. We like Eddie extra worked up.** A rogue tentacle plucked the washcloth from Eddies hand and dipped it in the cooling bathwater before rubbing it in gentle circles over Eddie’s soiled chest. 

“Uh, thanks for that.” He blushed. The enormity of Venom’s consideration, despite not possessing a full understanding of his fire kink, floored Eddie--but Venom was constantly surprising him with empathy and consideration, two traits that Eddie would have considered uniquely human not so long ago. His mouth opened and shut, eyes staring at the flickering candles as Venom scrubbed the wax from him with ease. 

“You know, um…” Eddie worried his bottom lip, wondering how he could convey this to his symbiote, since he seemed particularly uninformed in this arena. “You know you’re all I need, right? Just because I like some weird stuff doesn’t mean that you’re not, uh…well, you know, don’t you?” 

Something tender bloomed deep within Eddie as Venom lapped gently at his neck. **We know. And we love you too, Eddie. We love you so much.**

“Good.” He melted against the solid presence behind him, eyelids beginning to droop. 

**But we are the weirdest thing you like. We are your weirdest kink. Not fire. Us.**

“You’re damn right.” 

**Eddie?** The washcloth ceased its movements. 

"Yeah, V?” 

**Hungry.**

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da--my first Symbrock trash! I love these two so, so much, and I am a total slut for their conversations (in case that was unclear) as well as their weird, weird sex & extremely wholesome, loving relationship. The entire dynamic in general is just *kisses fingers like a chef*. 
> 
> If you enjoyed that, please feel free to drop me some sweet, sweet comments & kudos, and come yodel at me on [Tumblr dot com](http://hannibalssweaters.tumblr.com/) (at least before they delete my monster-loving ass on December 17). 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
